Flatteries
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: While on patrol Hermione and Ron run into Sir Cadogan and a few things are revealed
1. Chapter 1 The Patrol

**Flatteries **

Spoilers- Up to Order of the Phoenix  
Disclaimer- Characters and settings are property of the lovely Ms Rowling; I'm just playing with them while waiting for the next book to be released.  
Note- Strange ideas like these seem to be at home in my brain.  
Note2- For those of you who might not remember, Sir Cadogan is the painting that took the place of the Fat Lady when Sirius slashed her canvas.  
xxx

"Aww, come on, Hermione."

"No, Ron. You've known about the essay for two weeks now. It's not my fault you left it to the last minute again."

Ron huffed. "It's not like I'm asking you to write it for me. I just want you to check over it. It's already written, but I had Quidditch practice last night."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth.

"Ah!" Ron pointed a finger at her. "Not a word! You promised to lay off about Quidditch when Harry was made captain. And we've been getting all our work done haven't we?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Just," she admitted reluctantly.

Ron grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop in the middle of the empty corridor. "Hermione, please?"

"Ron…" He was using the puppy dog eyes again. It wasn't fair! No one could resist that look.

He smiled charmingly at her. "We're almost finished our patrol and you know that you don't need to read _Hogwarts: A History_ for the five hundredth time. Please, Hermione."

"Ah, fair lady. Does this knave attempt to pressure you? Shall I challenge him to a duel for your honour?"

The short, squat knight, Sir Cadogan, had ridden his fat, dapple-gray pony into a nearby picture of a lush paddock. The pony bent it's head down to munch on the grass, nearly sending Sir Cadogan toppling forward. He slid out of the saddle, landing in a crash of armour.

Ron's ears went red. "Duel? Honour? But I wasn't- It wasn't-"

"Ron was just asking me to look over his homework, Sir Cadogan. Nothing more." Hermione's cheeks were stained pink.

Sir Cadogan looked suspiciously at Ron. "Very well, my lady. But it would be no trouble. If not this one then perhaps the black-haired rogue who stares at you in such an unseemly manner?"

"What black-haired rogue?" Ron demanded hotly, the red from his ears spreading across his face and neck.

"No one, Ron. It's fine, honestly." But the darting of Hermione's eyes told otherwise.

"Is he not the one who shares the title of Head with you, dear lady?"

"Blaise! Head Boy Blaise! Slytherin Blaise!" The red on Ron's face darkened. "Hermione, why didn't you say anything?"

"Why? Because I knew you would react like this, that's why! It was nothing. He just made me feel a little uneasy. It was simple enough to organize to have patrol with you."

Ron scowled. "You still should have said something. You can't let him get away with this. It's harassment!"

Hermione exhaled nosily. "Honestly, Ron. You're being silly. Blaise didn't do anything. I was just a feeling. Promise me you won't do anything stupid like confront him."

Ron looked at the ground and mumbled something under his breath.

"Ron, promise me!" Her voice was sharp.

"Fine! I don't like it, but fine, I promise."

"Thank you." Hermione laid a hand on his arm.

Sir Cadogan let out a little cough. They both looked away from each other and Hermione dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry, Sir Cadogan, but we really should finish our patrol."

Sir Cadogan nodded. "Very well, I shall rest here a while if you have need of me. My noble stead requires rest and nourishment."

The pony snorted.

"If I may say, Lady Hermione, oft have I heard of your great cunning and intelligence but rarely do they mention your gentle beauty. And every day it doth come more pronounced. If you ever require assistance you need only ask and I am your humble servant."

Hermione blushed. "Oh. I- Thank you. I shall keep that in mind."

Ron glared at the knight. "Right, yeah. Come on, Hermione. Patrols to finish; books to read. Don't want to keep Harry waiting." He grabbed her arm and started tugging her down the corridor.

"Goodbye, Sir Cadogan. It was nice seeing you again." Hermione called out as she allowed herself to be tugged along.

Sir Cadogan waved enthusiastically at her Hermione disappeared from sight.

The sound of her voice floated back. "Ron, honestly. Do you have to be so rude? He was only trying to be nice-"

Sir Cadogan chuckled to himself.

"Are they gone?"

Sir Cadogan whirled around, half drawing his sword and tripping over for his troubles. His visor fell shut with a loud clang. "Who goes there?"

There was a light, airy giggle. "Oh, Sir Cadogan. Surely you haven't forgotten our meeting?"

"My Lady! How could I forget when my entire existence derives meaning from them?" He struggled to his feet and pushed up his visor. Before him stood a petite blonde woman with long, flowing hair to match her long, flowing yellow dress and robes.

Sir Cadogan sighed. "My Lady, you are a vision of loveliness."

The Lady giggled. "You are a flatterer, sir."

Sir Cadogan took one of her hands in his. "I speak but the truth, dear Lady."

She giggled again. "You were speaking with Lady Hermione and Sir Ron of Gryffindor?"

"While waiting for you, my dear Lady."

A playful light entered the Lady's blue eyes. "How goes their courtship? Have they acknowledged the feelings between them?"

Sir Cadogan smiled. "Alas, not yet. But not to fear, my Lady. It shall not be long. See how he rallies to her aid in the manner worthy of any knight defending his lady."

"So our investment shall not be for nought."

"Our investment is sound. It shall be before graduation." Sir Cadogan smiled gently. "Now come, my Lady. Our time together is far too rare and precious to remain speaking of the courtship of others. Shall we ride?"

The Lady walked towards the placid pony. "Oh, Sir Cadogan! Thy silver tongue does thee a great service!"

xxx

End.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bet

**Flatteries **

Spoilers- Up to Order of the Phoenix  
Disclaimer- Characters and settings are property of the lovely Ms Rowling; I'm just playing with them while waiting for the next book to be released.  
Note- wasn't going to do this but someone questioned why they used the word 'investment'. And for the person that asked, the Lady is just someone I made up.  
xxx

Chapter 2

Harry Potter had noticed that the paintings had been acting strange lately. Very strange indeed. Not that the paintings would ordinarily be receiving any awards for their normality, they were witches and wizards after all. Well, shades of their former selves, but witches and wizards all the same.

Lately though they had been acting stranger than usual. They kept flitting in and out of each other's frames, whispering and giggling. If it were not for the fact that Hermione had given him a very long and boring lecture, Harry would have thought that the spell securing their personalities was slipping and they were reverting to their teenaged selves.

Harry heaved his bag up higher on his shoulder. N.E.W.T.s were killing his back. He was sure that once the exams were done he was going to have a permanent hunch. Harry sighed and trudged up the stairs, trailing his fingers along the rough stone. He could feel the difference between the stone of the dungeons and the rest of Hogwarts, the stone down in the dungeons felt colder, rougher, almost grating; unlike the rest of Hogwarts which was warm and smooth. But, one benefit of the dungeons was no paintings.

'Ah,' Harry thought, 'there they are now. Right on time.'

A small group of paintings were gathered together in a forests landscape that faced the stairs. They were arguing vehemently about something, one white haired witch jabbing a pointed finger into the face of a tall, young wizard. As soon as they saw Harry they immediately quieted down and stared at him.

One little witch was far too impatient. "Where are they? Are they coming? Oh, please move. I want to see them!"

She was quickly hushed by a red-faced witch.

Ron and Hermione hurried up the stairs.

"Sorry, mate. Hermione dropped her bag and it split, again."

Hermione tutted. "Really, Ron. It it's that much trouble I'll pick it up my things myself next time."

"Well if you didn't insist on carrying so many books around that people think you're a mobile library-"

"At least I carry books!" Hermione snapped at him. "And I know what a library looks like."

"I carry books! I'm just not tying to read every book in the library before graduation, unlike some people I know!"

Harry couldn't help but see the way the paintings perked up. A few of the older ones were smiling gently and the little witch that had been so vocal was smiling widely, jumping up and down and clapping her hands, her pigtails bouncing wildly.

Something strange was going on here.

Harry's eyes fell on a familiar figure. What he needed was someone who would talk without much provocation.

xxxxx

Harry carefully studied the paintings that lined the wall. He was sure the painting was along here. His sharp eyes, so used to spotting the glint of the snitch, searched the walls.

Harry rounded the corner, so focused on the paintings that he walked straight through Nearly-Headless-Nick. Harry shivered violently.

"Harry, my boy! Didn't see you there." To say that Nearly-Headless-Nick looked startled would be like saying Ron was just a little bit freckly.

"Yeah, I was looking for…" Harry trailed off, staring at the painting Nearly-Headless-Nick was standing before. "Sir Cadogan."

The short knight radiated nervousness. "Ah, Sir Harry. It is good to see you well."

Harry nodded at him silently.

The silence hung between them awkwardly and, like many people with something to hide, Nearly-Headless-Nick attempted to fill it with a running stream of babble.

"Didn't think I'd see you here, Harry. Should almost be curfew, shouldn't it? Would have thought you'd be tucked up by the fire in the Gryffindor common room studying. This is your most important year after all, what with N.E.W.T.s and they don't call them nastily exhausting for nothing." Nick let out a very fake laugh.

"Or perhaps you're planning another adventure, ay? Young scallywag! All those nights sneaking out of the tower. Going to see Hagrid under your cloak with Ron and Hermione-"

Nick's mouth snapped shut as he realized he said something he shouldn't have.

"Actually," Harry said calmly, looking from ghost to painting. "They are the reason I'm here."

"Really?" Nick croaked. "Everything all right? No one been Petrified or cursed?"

"I think you know why I'm here." Harry crossed his arms. "Do you bet on all the students?"

"Bet! I don't know what you are talking about, Harry. Perhaps you've been working too hard?" Nick suggested desperately.

Harry sighed. "The Fat Lady and her friend all ready told me everything last night. But I was told that Sir Cadogan was the one to speak to about it. That you suggested it."

Sir Cadogan straightened. "I merely suggested that Sir Ron and Lady Hermione were well suited."

Nick rushed to his defense. "That's right. It was Viv that suggested we place our wager on them. Really, the castle hasn't reacted in such a manner since Molly and Arthur Weasley were courting."

"So this is regular thing?" Harry questioned, eyebrow arched.

Both Sir Cadogan and Nick stuttered.

"Thought so," Harry said.

"Now, Sir Harry, I assure you we meant no disrespect," Sir Cadogan started.

"Are the Professors involved in this?"

"No, the Professors have their own pool," Nick answered absently. His eyes widened. "Oh dear. I mean-"

Harry raised a hand to cut him off. His brow creased as he frowned.

"Ah, Harry, you wouldn't tell Ron and Hermione, would you?"

"What?" Harry asked. "Why would I do that? I want in."

"In, Sire Harry?" Sir Cadogan questioned.

"In the bet."

"You wish to bet on your best friends?" Nick looked shocked.

"You are."

"Yes, but that's different because…" Neither of them knew how to finish.

"Look," Harry said, becoming frustrated. "I'll buy them something nice."

"Very well, Sir Harry," Sir Cadogan said, pulling a small pile of parchment and quill out of his armour. "When would you like?"

Harry pulled out his purse. He frowned thoughtfully. Ron and Hermione had had another fight tonight. It wasn't too serious, so it would take maybe two-three days for them to start speaking to each other again. So…

"Within a month."

xxxxx

_Three weeks and four days later… _

Harry's face was split by a wide grin as he climbed the stairs from the dungeon. Once again there was a small crowd of paintings waiting for them.

"He's smiling, do you think-"

"Could be-"

"Who has this month?"

"Apart from Sir Cadogan and the Lady? He won't tell."

The paintings spoke low and quickly, their voices becoming one big jumble.

Sir Cadogan stood off to the side, smiling hopefully.

Harry strolled over and leaned against the wall next to him. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Shall I take that to mean the courtship has begun?"

Harry nodded towards the stairs. Ron and Hermione had just reached the top. They were holding hands and both were blushing madly.

"Looks like I win," Harry muttered.

"We both do, Sir," Sir Cadogan told him. "I must tell the Lady."

Sir Cadogan vaulted onto his 'noble stead', only making it part way before he slipped and fell back to the ground. Undaunted he got back to his feet and mounted the pony. He drew his sword and waved it in the air.

"To the Lady, my noble stead!" He cried loudly.

Harry, who had been watching in amusement, suddenly looked alarmed. "Hang on, what about my money?"

But Sir Cadogan was already gone.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and gulped nervously. It was Ron and Hermione.

"What about your money?"

"Uh-oh."

xxx

Most definitely the end.


End file.
